Watch
by Squishysoo
Summary: Sesaat setelah seseorang lahir, dokter yang menanganinya akan langsung memakaikan sebuah jam tangan. Jam yang hanya menghitung mundur waktu seseorang bertemu cinta sejatinya. Jam tangan Oh Sehun menunjukkan waktu 4 menit 13 detik saat seorang suster berteriak, "DOKTER OH! OPERASI MENDADAK!"/ Cinta sejati Sehun adalah orang yang sedang meregang nyawa. HUNHAN!


Sesaat setelah seseorang lahir, dokter yang menanganinya akan langsung memakaikan sebuah jam tangan khusus. Entah sejak kapan tradisi ini ada di seluruh dunia. Jam tangan itu, dengan sangat ajaibnya, tidak dapat kau lepas sekeras apapun. Dia tumbuh saat kau tumbuh. Selama mungkin melingkar manis di tangan kirimu. Jam yang hanya menampilkan deretan angka yang menghitung mundur. Menghitung mundur waktu seseorang bertemu cinta sejatinya. Jam itu akan lepas dari tanganmu saat kau bersentuhan kulit dengan pasanganmu.

Setiap orang memiliki angka yang berbeda-beda di jam digital mereka. Ada yang 13 tahun. 14, 15, 16…

Jam tangan Oh Sehun menunjukkan waktu 4 menit 13 detik. Sehun tidak dapat berhenti bergerak gelisah di kursi kerjanya.

Seperti apakah rupa cintanya nanti? Cantikkah? Bagaimana sifatnya? Mampukah dia mengerti kesibukan Sehun sebagai dokter?

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kopinya saat seorang suster memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan histeris.

"DOKTER OH! OPERASI MENDADAK!"

 _Oh, shit._

Jangan bilang…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **The second installment of Squishysoo's new Soulmate!AU project!**

 **The day I claim them is the day I died, okay? Chills.**

 **HunHan—Typed in hurry—Short drabble is short, yeah?**

 **Special for Sharymyname! Thanks for requesting, dearest :D**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika tadi Sehun merasa gelisah, sekarang jantungnya serasa akan melompat ke luar. Dengan tangan gemetaran dan hati yang sama sekali tak siap, Sehun memasuki ruang operasinya. Pasiennya kali ini adalah korban tabrak lari. Perutnya tertusuk besi aksesoris mobil, mengenai beberapa organ vital. Parahnya, pasiennya kali ini punya kesempatan super besar menjadi cinta sejati Sehun.

Cinta sejati Sehun adalah orang yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Sehun ingin sekali berteriak " _NO. FUCKING. WAY_ " saat jamnya menunjukkan waktu satu menit sesaat setelah memasuki ruang operasi. Tuhan, tolong, rasanya memegang pisau pun Sehun tak mampu. Dia akan mengoperasi calon pendamping hidupnya. _Omona_.

Setelah memanjatkan doa pada siapapun di atas sana, Sehun mendekati ranjang operasi dengan napas tertahan.

Hasilnya?

Sehun harus berpegangan pada salah satu asistennya agar tidak terjatuh.

Makhluk di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah manusia. Dia malaikat.

Meskipun dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan dengan darah di mana-mana, Sehun dapat melihat kulit putih bersih dan rambut cokelat lembut. Bulu mata panjang dipadu bibir mungil yang menggoda. Segalanya yang Sehun harapkan dari pujaan hatinya.

Sarung tangan yang sebelumnya dia guanakan dibuka perlahan. Tangan Sehun mengusap pelan pipi pemuda di hadapannya.

Suara "BIP!" menggema di ruangan itu, disusul lepasnya jam di tangan Sehun dan pasiennya. Seisi ruangan hening, terkecuali pekikan kaget dari orang-orang di dalamnya.

Sehun kembali menatap wajah cinta sejatinya. Dia ingin melihat kedua bola mata yang disembunyikan di balik kelopak mata itu. Dia ingin melihat senyuman manis dan suara tawanya. Sehun ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan menjadikannya teman seumur hidup.

Dia tidak boleh mati.

Tidak selagi masih ada Sehun.

"Dok, sudah siap?"

Kali ini, Sehun mengangguk dengan yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jinjja_?"

"Ya!" Suster di hadapan Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Luhan- _ssi_! Dokter Oh mengusap pipimu—sangat, sangat lembut—dan tiba-tiba jam kalian berdua berbunyi dan lepas!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar cerita orang-orang tentang cinta sejatinya.

Sesaat setelah dia bangun, dokter dan suster yang ada di ruangannya langsung menceritakan kisah itu. Jam tangannya yang lepas setelah bersentuhan dengan Dokter Oh, si dokter super tampan idaman tiap orang—katanya.

Hingga saat ini, Luhan masih belum sempat bertemu dengan Dokter Oh. Setelah menangani operasinya, Dokter Oh menjadi sangat, sangat sibuk. Ini hari keduanya setelah siuman, dan Luhan sangat ingin bertemu Oh Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jemari Luhan mengusap pelan pergelangan tangannya. Sudah tidak ada jam tangan di sana.

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan terkekeh pelan. Kali ini dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar seorang pasien selama setengah jam. Lu Han.

 _Ketuk, tidak, ketuk, tidak—_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sangat beruntung, Luhan- _ssi_! Cinta sejatimu sangat, sangat sempurna! Cocok sekali disandingkan denganmu, aku jamin."

Wajah Luhan kembali memanas. "Terima kasih, _Noona_."

Suster di hadapannya mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. "Kisah kalian seperti di negeri dongeng… Pangeran tampan yang menyelamatkan nyawa Sang Putri!"

 _Setampan itukah Sehun?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketuk, tidak, ketuk, tidak—_

Jantung Sehun berdebar sangat kencang.

 _Cinta sejatiku ada di balik pintu ini. Omo. OMO. Sehun, tenang. Tenang._

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku akan kembali ke sini dua jam lagi, oke? Kalau ada apa-apa, tekan saja tombol di samping tempat tidurmu, hm?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia melambaikan tangan saat suster tadi keluar dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketuk, tidak, ketuk, tidak—_

"Loh, Dokter O—!"

Sehun buru-buru membekap mulut suster di hadapannya. Sial! Suster ini tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Bikin kaget saja!

Setelah member isyarat untuk diam, Sehun melepas bekapan tangannya pada suster malang itu. Suster itu justru menyeringai gembira sambil menggumam " _Fighting_ ~!"

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkinkah Sehunnya setampan anggota _boyband_?

Dari yang Luhan dengar, Sehun empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Berbadan tinggi dan tegap, dengan bahu lebar yang kokoh. Garis wajahnya tegas, hidungnya mancung, matanya tajam.

Aish, memikirkan orang setampan itu menjadi teman hidupnya hingga mati… Luhan serasa ingin meledak saking senangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _KETUK!_

Bodohnya, Sehun langsung memasuki kamar Luhan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjengit kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar inapnya.

"E-eh? Kau si…a…pa…?"

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata saat bertatapan dengan orang paling tampan yang pernah dia lihat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun harus menahan diri agak tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar saat mendengar suara lembut Luhan.

Kepercayaan dirinya bertambah ratusan kali lipat. Langkahnya terlihat yakin saat mendekati ranjang Luhan.

"Halo, Luhan-ssi," sapanya, dengan sepercayadiri mungkin. "Saya dokter yang menangani operasi Anda. Dokter Oh."

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, Luhan-ssi," Luhan tanpa sadar mencengkeram sprei kasurnya. "Saya dokter yang menangani operasi Anda. Dokter Oh."

Luhan sangat menyukai namanya saat berasal dari mulut Sehun.

Dengan sedikit menunduk, dengan wajah semerah tomat, dia menjawab, "Namaku Lu Han. Senang berkenalan denganmu… _Sayang_."

 **.**

 **.**

"Namaku Lu Han. Senang berkenalan denganmu… _Sayang_."

Sehun ingin sekali melompat hingga menabrak langit-langit. Sayang. _Sayang_.

"Aku juga, _Cinta_ ," balasnya dengan senyum tertahan. "Sepertinya kita terjebak bersama seumur hidup, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tertawa kencang saat mendengar panggilan sayang Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Tawa Luhan adalah suara terindah yang pernah Sehun dengar seumur hidup.

.

.

Keduanya tertawa tanpa sadar bahwa mereka telah jatuh _jauh_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

Hai haii~  
Ini buat yg request HunHan :D

Tolong kasih kritik dan saran temen-temen yaa. Nantikan juga drabble Soulmate!AU lainnya yaa wkwk

So…

Review?

 **Tangsel. 9222015. Squishysoo.**


End file.
